Childhood of a hanyou
by yamimitsukai
Summary: This story portrays the life of Inuyasha as a child. He gets into all sorts of trouble, meets his brother and sees a few of the future characters. Don't know if its funny, but I found it quite fun to write. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As a child, Sesshomaru, first born of the great demon lord, would take extremely long walks to discover new things. He loved to examine the animals near his estate and wonder about them. One thing he did not enjoy studying was humans. Humans just seemed so proud of their weakness and their folly to him. He could never understand them.

His mother and his father were both dog demons, but that did not stop them from fighting. In fact, it seemed pretty soon that one was going to destroy the other.

As Sesshomaru grew older, his walks ceased and soon he stopped wondering about all of Nature's gifts. Instead, his mind was filled with battle techniques and strategies from a class his mother was forcing him to take. When he was about fifteen, all that was in his mind were battle, fighting, and killing. Finally, one day, Sesshomaru's father stopped him to talk.

"Sesshomaru, I am leaving on a trip. You may choose to accompany me, or stay here with your mother." Sesshomaru glanced at his father. "Are you not coming back?"

"No, I may not." His father replied.

"No. I will leave when _I_ and _I alone_ see fit." His father sighed. "Alright Sesshomaru, have it your way."

The next day, his father left with Sesshomaru watching from the shadows. The young demon had an idea of what was happening. He had overheard his mother and father arguing over signing a treaty with humans. His mother had not spoken to his father since then. Sesshomaru glanced around for his mother, but found that she had not come to watch the Great Dog Demon of the Western lands leave, for perhaps the last time.

A few weeks after Sesshomaru's father left, his mother disappeared as well. Sesshomaru didn't mind, except for the fact that it now made _him_ demon lord of the Western lands. He was not sure if he was ready, or even wanted to rule such a vast amount of land. He accepted his new position, but never did he promote or even trust anyone on his Board of Official Meetings and Rules (BOMR), or anyone on the estate. His loneliness had been hardened years before and only by endless training did he learn how to control his emotions. His idea was that emotions were just a waste of his time, and they showed his enemies, everyone, how he actually felt. So, Sesshomaru clamed up and refused to open the shell to let anyone enter.

In his new office, Sesshomaru has the best view of the estate. He was just thinking that he did not want to be disturbed when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." He called in an emotionless voice.

"Milord, we just heard news about your father. Would you like to know?" His head patrol man bowed.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, father died protecting a human and her child." Sesshomaru repeated what the patrol man had told him.

"Yes, and one more thing." The patrol man added. "That baby is your half brother." Sesshomaru struggled to control his emotions that starting to run around quick. "My- my half brother?" Sesshomaru attempted to sound unconcerned but the patrol man thought he heard a little bit of feeling in his lord's voice. "You may leave." Sesshomaru dismissed the patrol man feeling more shocked and confused then the would be anger and frustration.

"A half brother." He repeated to himself. "Well, even if it is true, he must _never_ come here. A half-breed such as himself would probably be killed here anyways."

A few years after Sesshomaru found out about his half brother, a young demon poked his head out from the pile of leaves he was hiding under. His silver hair flowed down to his back and his golden amber eyes scanned the forest quickly. Inuyasha was about six and was running for his life, yet again. This time though, it was a bunch of demons that were way too strong to take on for his little size. So, he was running and hiding in a forest that smelt nice. Sniffing, Inuyasha caught scent of the wolf demons after him and continued to run.

"I don't understand," whispered Inuyasha through his pain as he ran. "why do these demons keep hunting me down?! Why is a half-demon so different?" His pain came not from his wounds from being hunted, but from his heartbreak. The same demons chasing him, killed his mother in front of his eyes, and he didn't even know why they attacked in the first place. Sniffing again, he smelt the wolves' scent even closer than before.

"I have to keep running, don't stop now! Maybe someone will come help!" Inuyasha didn't dare hope, but it made him run faster. The little bit of information he acquired about the wolf demons told him nothing. He just knew the leader's name which was Koga. Little Inuyasha kept running as fast as he could on his short little legs. The red robe which covered him from head to toe was blowing in the wind, threatening to fly away.

"Please stay on, robe. You are the only thing I have to remember her by…" Inuyasha felt a tiny bit better talking to himself, then running in silence. He didn't even have to smell to know where the demons where; he could hear them now, right behind him and gaining fast.

Inuyasha began to feel frightened; he didn't want to die yet!

"I can't die now! I still have to find him!" Inuyasha bellowed at the top of his lungs. Even as he kept running, he knew he would not be able to last much longer. His laboring breath told him he could probably run at most another ten minutes before losing consciences. However, he smelt on the wind a scent, a dog scent from his right. Not knowing where else to go, he followed the scent at top speed.

Koga's group of wolf demons was getting tired of chasing that mangy half demon mutt in the forest.

"Hey, boss. Let's just pick up the speed and finish him off." Said one.

"Yea, why do we have slow our speed for that mutt?" asked another. Koga looked at his men in distaste. "Weren't you the ones who said you were bored? We are out here chasing him cause we are bored and that human lady didn't do much to fill our appetites." Faces glanced around and a whole bunch of murmuring was heard.

"The boss is right!" "Sorry for ever doubting your brilliance, Lord Koga!" "Yes, your intelligence greatly surpasses that of our own combined!" said different voices in the group. Koga looked at them with a neutral expression.

"What was that last comment? It sounded like gibberish to me." Again faces exchanged looks. "It means your very smart" supplied one member. "Oh," said Koga.

Inuyasha kept running to that dog scent, wherever it was. He did smell the wolves slow down a bit and finally stop. He could dream that they had forgotten all about them, but not hope and- wait; he was picking up their scent again. Inuyasha felt hot tears sting his eyes, but refused to cry as he ran and ran. Finally, Inuyasha could run no more; he was tired down to the bone, hungry, depressed, and he couldn't move another step even if he wanted to. He tried crawling and achieved little distance. His mind refused to give in to the sorrow, misery, and other feelings he felt and he searched for a way to escape his predicament. He saw a huge tree, and used the last once of his strength to climb into the tree hidden by leaves. The branch he had chosen was thick and wide enough to lay down on. So he did, and immediately fell asleep, clutching the robe around him like a blanket.

Koga and his wolf band came crashing into grove where Inuyasha slept. By now, most of his members decided to wait behind and it was only Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku chasing after the little half-demon.

"Come on out little half-breed!" Called out Hakkaku. "Yea, we won't hurt you!" sniggered Ginta. Inuyasha has woken up with the sound of their voices and immediately felt a rush of adrenaline pumping him up to run again.

"YEHAWWWWWW!!!!!!" Cried Inuyasha as he jumped out of the tree and into the waiting arms of the ground down below.

"You IDIOTS! You let him get away!" shouted Koga at Ginta and Hakkaku. "But, boss, we did nothin 'cept call out." They both uttered. "Whatever," Koga replied. "just get him so we can say we have _never_ lost a prey!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha felt his knees weaken again; but the scent of the dogs was so close! Just a few more steps he told himself. In a few minutes, he had arrived at a big wooden gate.

"Wow! It's so BIG!!! I've never seen anything so big as this!" Inuyasha was so mesmerized by the gate that he completely forgot about Koga and the other wolf demons. His excitement filling him up, Inuyasha ran around in circles like the little boy he was and cautiously entered. He glanced around really quick and then sprinted in.

Koga and his two followers stopped at the gate.

"Damn, we can't go in!" complained Ginta. "Yea, this is the Dog Demon residence." Grumbled Hakkaku. They both looked at Koga, "What should we do, boss?"

Koga just stared at the gate for a while then turned to his two pack members.

"Wow, what a BIG gate!" Ginta and Hakkaku just shook their heads and began to walk away dragging Koga with them, who was still excited about the gate.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sprinting in wasn't looking where he was going. He was just so happy that he was alive! After a few minutes however, Inuyasha lost all of his energy. Finding a good place to nap would take time and making sure he was not found would be harder. Looking to his left, he saw a fountain.

"Hmm…a fountain? No. How about that grove of trees over there? Yep!" Inuyasha settled on the trees and lay down near the roots in a little ball, too tired to sense another presence on the opposite side of the tree.

Sesshomaru noted the presence of the new demon, but did nothing for now. He wanted to smell what clan, group, whatever they called the little packs of dog demon families now. As he sniffed, he noticed new facts that would normally bring up old emotions, but Sesshomaru held them down. This was not a time for that. He finally got up and walked to where the half-demon child was sleeping soundly. He was covered in a red robe that hid most of his body and his face was resting upon it like it was a fluffy pillow. Figuring he should wake the child before somebody noticed him; he shook the little half-demon's shoulder lightly. The robe slid off his shoulder, and Sesshomaru noticed the cuts, bruises, and blood that covered just one shoulder. Astonished the child was not dead from blood loss astounded Sesshomaru. Demon children had very fast healing, but it grew exponentially when that child grew up into their adult form. Calculating from the wounds and injuries, Sesshomaru figured that the child would not wake for awhile. Picking him up, he carried the young half-demon into his residence without anyone noting his presence. However, his movement woke the little child and he looked down upon intriguing gold amber eyes. The eyes were filled with hope, despair, and plenty of pain. There was also a hidden sadness that seemed to seep through the circlets of his eyes. The child groaned and attempted to sit up. The pain he had not felt before falling asleep was there to haunt him now and he passed out. Sesshomaru merely kept walking without breaking a stride.

Inuyasha had felt himself being carried and the first thought that entered his mind was fear. Opening his eyes he saw white hair framed by a pale face with a tattoo of a moon in the middle of his forehead. Groaning he tried to sit up to escape from this new demon, whom he was sure would try an kill him. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt thousands, no millions of sharp knives being pressed into his diminutive form and immediately passed out from the pain.

When he woke, Inuyasha was in a small, dark chamber with a single torch as light. Trying to move again, he found that his body would listen with a little amount of pain.

"Ok, I gotta try and escape. Who knows what else is out there?" Inuyasha looked around the room and saw no way of escape. His heart fell, shoulder sagged, and his brain whirled twenty times faster.

"Maybe if I try breaking the walls? Or digging a hole in the ground? Or screaming until someone lets me out? Or run around in circles until someone gets super annoyed? Or what if-" Inuyasha could think of nothing else but he was interrupted by a voice in the darkness.

"You can just sit there until your wounds actually heal." The voice was empty of emotion and cold to Inuyasha. Yet he still looked around until he saw the speaker hiding in a corner.

"Why are you hiding?" Inuyasha asked. "I want to see your face, please. Can you please come out here? Who are you? Why are you hiding?"

The figure stepped into the solitary torch light and simply stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared back trying to recognize the demon. He racked his brain until he found the answer.

"You're that demon who carried me! Why?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply a quick and neutral remark-

"Did you do it because you wanted to? Or because you felt like it? Or because you were forced to? Are you gonna kill me? If you are then why haven't you done it yet? What's your name? Why do you have a tattoo of a moon on your forehead? Did it hurt getting it?" The child half-demon didn't seem to be talking to him anymore, but to himself. "Why, why, why?! I don't get it! Why?!" he kept saying now.

"May I speak?" Sesshomaru finally spoke. The child half-breed kept mumbling to himself and completely ignored Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt anger stir up inside him, and shock that this _half-demon_ could make _him_, Sesshomaru, angry! Sesshomaru cleared his throat, but still the child ignored him. Losing his patience, Sesshomaru activated his light whip and struck the boy. Looking more surprised than hurt, he glanced at Sesshomaru. _Finally!_ Thought Sesshomaru.

"You, half-demon, have been brought here so I can obtain information about you. You will tell me all that you remember of your past life." Sesshomaru knew that he would. Everyone always listened and obeyed him for fear of his wrath. The little boy looked thoughtful for a minute then grinned.

"Nope. I don't want to tell you. Not 'til you tell me your name." Sesshomaru felt more shock rising out. However, as he had trained himself, he kept his voice, action and facial features, normal. "My name is Sesshomaru. Now you will tell me everything about you."

"Ok! I'm Inuyasha and-wait, what did you say your name was again?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and showed a confused look upon his little face. Sesshomaru was getting exasperated with this Inuyasha child. Why had he come to the Demon Residence? He wanted answers and he wanted answers now! "Its Sesshomaru." He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but a little trickled through.

"Sess-Sesshomaru? Now where have heard that name before?" Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated now. _Why can't I remember?! I know I have heard that name before…_Sesshomaru sighed. "The New Dog Demon leader? The emotionless one? Any of those ring a bell?"

"No."

Sesshomaru sighed again.

"I remember!" Inuyasha grinned as he fought to get the words out that were bubbling inside of him.

"You're my older brother!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You must be mistaken. I have no brother." Sesshomaru felt shock and studied the boy's, Inuyasha's features more.

"Its true! My mommy told me! She would never lie! You're my older brother! Its true! I'm not lying! I'm not lying! I'm not lying!" His golden eyes pierced into Sesshomaru and he finally noticed that they looked like his father's eyes. Inuyasha started running around the room with new energy, already bored of the conversation.

"If you are my brother, I cannot allow you to stay very long." Sesshomaru stated. "Why not?" Inuyasha pouted. "I just got here! Why do you want me to go away? Shouldn't you be more happy? Or even happy? If I go now, those wolf demons will attack me again." Sesshomaru did a double take with out showing it to Inuyasha. "Wolf demons?"

Inuyasha nodded earnestly and made a comment about food that was inaudible to Sesshomaru. He was deep in thought and made it a point to ignore Inuyasha.

"HELLO!!!?!? Anybody home? I want food! I'm hungry! Wake up, Sesshomaru! I want food!" Inuyasha ended up jumping onto Sesshomaru's back and tearing him away from his thoughts. "What is it?" Sesshomaru said irately.

"I want food." Inuyasha was pouting again.

"Fine. We will go get food, and you will talk about what I want to hear from you, understand?" Sesshomaru needed to hear his information if only to gain a little more knowledge.

"Ok." Said Inuyasha.

Together the two siblings walked toward the dining area where a meal was already placed. Inuyasha gasped at the sight of so much food and began digging his way into everything.

"This is good! No this is better! OMG this is just awesome!" Inuyasha seemed to enjoy every morsel placed in front of him.

"Now talk." Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha nodded and swallowed the bit of chicken he was chewing.

"My name is Inuyasha, and I'm six, and I love playing, eating, and balls! My mommy died yesterday by those wolf demons and then they started chasing me and the I ran into this forest and then I hid from them, and ran another way into the forest and then I got really tired and they were catching up and then I climbed a tree and then I jumped down and then I ran again and smelt dog demons and then I followed the scent and then I saw a huge gate and then it was big and then it was enormous and then it was bignormous and then it was f&()n enormous and then.." Inuyasha trailed off, aware that someone had entered the room. Sesshomaru was still recovering from the last comment when he saw his hunting crew captain enter the room.

"Sir, I was going to give my report, but I'll do it some other time." The captain winded off in confusion. _Since when did Lord Sesshomaru dine with half-breed children?!_ Sesshomaru noted the look on the captain's face and replied, "Give your report." The captain bowed respectively and began. "There have been sightings and smells of a wolf demon group not far from here. Should we go dispatch of them sir?"

"Let them go for now. If they come back, slaughter them all." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha looked at his older brother and shivered._ I'm just cold_. He thought to himself. But Inuyasha knew it was from what his older brother had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Inuyasha had settled into his new home. He stayed a few doors down from Sesshomaru's room, but the room he had was pretty nice. It wasn't all that big, however it was cozy and he liked it. He forgot all about his first lunch with Sesshomaru and focused more on exploring his new house. Inuyasha loved this house!

"I want to stay here forever!" he yelled joyfully into the empty sky. A few minutes later he was running around in circles outside, again.

A few dog sergeants were walking around, talking about important matters.

"What is with Lord Sesshomaru and that half-breed pup he has following him around nearly everywhere?" complained one. "I know what you mean. Why hasn't Lord Sesshomaru killed him yet." Retorted another.

Inuyasha sniffed, hoping to get a whiff of food cooking. Instead he smelt two dog demons, very near where he was.

_Let's go eavesdrop on them_. He thought to himself. Being as quiet as he could manage, Inuyasha crept on the two dog sergeants. He found a spot where they couldn't see him and listened in.

"Do you think maybe he can't because of some rule policy or something?" questioned the second sergeant. "Hey, maybe we could kill for Lord Sesshomaru!" cheered the first.

_I wonder who their talking about._ Inuyasha was perplexed. Why would these demons want to kill someone for his brother?

_Maybe,_ thought Inuyasha,_ Sesshomaru demanded sacrifices! _Nodding his head vigorously, Inuyasha continued to spy on the sergeants.

"Stupid half-breed. Had to go and make life more complicated than it had to."

"Well, now we can go kill him. But should we tell the Lord first?"

"Nah, let's surprise him with it." This decided, the two demons walked off, never aware that the half-breed they were so earnestly talking about heard their plan.

Inuyasha had not moved from his spot. "Why? What did I ever do to become a sacrifice for Sesshomaru?" "Maybe I should leave… but where will I go!? I love it here. Hmmm… Uh, I don't know! Think Inuyasha! Think! It can't be that hard…" While Inuyasha was pondering, he did not notice that he was walking, right toward the sergeants.

"Well, look who it is!" "If it isn't that little half-demon! How……cute." "Nice one." "That's what I thought too." Inuyasha just glared at the sergeants with a look of bafflement.

"Something wrong, half-demon?" said one.

"Yea." Started Inuyasha. "Why are you so stupid? Why are you acting like idiots? Why did you look at me like that? Why aren't you playing with me? Why-"

"If you keep talking like that, we're going to have to report for the…the…the-"

"Overuse of talking rule." Finished the other.

"Overuse of talking rule? Never heard of it." Bored, Inuyasha turned away and started to walk off. Something about the demons was familiar…what was it? Oh, yea! He overheard them talking. It was something about something. He couldn't remember! Oh well! Inuyasha decided to go visit his brother.

Skipping off, he hummed a tune so off key and loud that Inuyasha did not hear the sergeants behind him. A fist pummeled into his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A fist pummeled into Inuyasha's back and sent him flying. Quickly, he turned around and saw the same two sergeants that he was just talking to.

"um… what was that for?" Inuyasha was a little scared, but mostly he was pissed off! These two demons thought they could punch while he had his backed turned and get away with it!

"That was for being a half demon and coming into our lives." One of the demons said. Inuyasha glanced at the other one. "What's your excuse?"

Both demons looked shocked. "Excuse me? We are here to erase your very existence!"

"uh huh…sure." Inuyasha looked bored, but he was having an extremely hard time controlling his temper. The last thing he wanted was to right now was attract attention to himself.

The two sergeants looked at each other and thought the same thing. _Who the hell is this kid?_ "Get ready to DIE!!!" the two sergeants shouted in unison.

"No way! I'm to young!" Inuyasha was seriously getting pissed off now. "Now leave me ALONE!" he screamed.

The two demons however kept attacking him. Being sergeants, they were trained in fighting skills and poor Inuyasha couldn't do much on his own. One sergeant slashed his chest with his claws, while the other punched his right cheek. Inuyasha punched one of the sergeants in the guts and he doubled over. Inuyasha tried to escape but found that the other demon had grabbed his upper body by his shoulders and was dragging to a fountain. Inuyasha struggled to escape the seemingly invincible grasp when he got an idea. It probably wouldn't work, but anything was better than nothing. Gathering all of the air into his lungs, Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could:

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU!!!!" the startled sergeant loosened his hold a bit, but that was all Inuyasha needed to escape. Now Inuyasha was really mad. He disliked strangers randomly picking him up! And then trying to put him in the fountain!

"What were you trying to put me in fountain for!?" Inuyasha demanded from the sergeant. "If anyone needs a bath it's you two!"

Both the demons came up and they were not smirking as before. Now they looked angry. "You are going to come with us." The taller one said.

"NO!"

"Yes you will."

"NO I WONT!!"

"YES YOU WILL!" the sergeants were frustrated that they could not kill a _half-demon_. It was insulting! Inuyasha used the argument to run away into the mansion.

"After him!" the sergeants took off at a sprint, soon closing in on their prey.

Inuyasha kept running, noting that this felt just like the forest.

"What did _I_ ever do to deserve this? I'm always running! I need to become stronger." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He was trying to find his brother's door, even though he still got lost in this humongous house everyday.

"Let this be my lucky day. Please." Inuyasha begged while running. Pretty soon, he found himself in a familiar hallway.

"YES!" Feeling a new spurt of energy, Inuyasha sprinted over to where his older brother's room was.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "Open the door! It's important!" He glanced and saw the demons right behind him.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two sergeants saw the half-demon pounding on Lord Sesshomaru's door.

"The nerve of that brat!" one of the demons stated indignantly. "Now we really have to get him or Lord Sesshomaru will be disturbed by that _thing's_ filthy being." "Let's move faster." Commanded the other.

"Hai."

Lord Sesshomaru started his day off the same way as every day. He woke up, had a little breakfast, and then had to sit down in meetings for the entire day. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha, the half-breed, his younger _brother_, at breakfast, but then lost sight of him. _Oh well. It's not that he will go looking for trouble._ By noon, all Sesshomaru wanted to do was go to his room and not come out. Really, the meetings just kept getting stupider and stupider. One of the families had started arguing about another family about seating arrangements for dinner. How pathetic was that?

With his acute hearing, Sesshomaru could hear the commotion somewhere near his room. He did not enjoy that particular fact that it was near _his_ room. But, as lord, he had to go check it out. With a deep sigh, he forced himself to climb the stairs.

After Inuyasha had concluded that Sesshomaru was _not_ in his room, which was three seconds after he yelled Sesshomaru's name, Inuyasha slid under the demons' feet. He would have run down the hallway, but one of the demons jumped and landed in front of him. _This is bad_. Already Inuyasha knew he was in serious trouble. _One behind me, one in front of me, and I'm bleeding to much to fight much longer. _He needed a plan, help, or a distraction to see tomorrow, which he planed on doing. Quickly, Inuyasha examined his surroundings. _I'm in a hallway where my room is blocked by the demon and Sesshomaru is not here. Damn_. Refusing to give up, Inuyasha thought of a way to confuse the demons a little, hopefully it would buy some time to think.

"We're playing hide and seek!" he shouted gleefully into the air. The sergeants looked at him like he was delusional. "What?" Inuyasha said rudely. "We are not playing hide and seek. We are here to eliminate you." Replied the one in front.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha smirked. Running to the demon behind him, Inuyasha ran up to him, and before giving him time to react, punched him extremely hard in the stomach, causing him to bend over and then hit the demon on the back of his head.

"YOUR IT!!!" laughing joyfully, Inuyasha sent the demon flying into the other demon. Both crashed into a wall and created a huge crater, which ended up being right next to Sesshomaru's door.

"Oopps." Inuyasha muttered. Then he took off at a run down the hallway. And collided with someone who punched him hard enough to render him unconscious.

"That is enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru had not want to climb the stairs. However, if he refused, the other demons would see him as weak and lazy, which he did not want. As he reached his designated destination, Sesshomaru witnessed Inuyasha trapped between two dog demons whom he recognized as sergeants. _This is interesting_. Sesshomaru thought to himself, hiding in the shadows. _I wonder what that half-breed, I mean, brother of mine will do._ He heard Inuyasha shout something about 'hide and seek', then run to the demon positioned behind him.

"YOUR IT!" Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha yell. The next thing Sesshomaru saw was the two dog demon sergeants smashed against the wall in a crater near his door. Then Inuyasha ran towards where Sesshomaru was concealing himself. Stepping out of his corner, Inuyasha smashed into him, and Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha to render him unconscious.

"That's enough."

Sesshomaru stepped into the corridor and noted that the demons were coming around and walked over to them.

"What was the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Milord. We-we were just getting r-rid of the half-demon for you." The shorter one said, not looking at Sesshomaru. "Yes, we figured that the half-breed was bothering you so we decided to take him out for you." The taller glanced at Sesshomaru hoping to find understanding or even mercy, but Sesshomaru's eyes remained as emotional-less as ever.

"How thoughtful of you." Sesshomaru stated dryly. "However, next time ask _me _first before attacking my younger brother."

The two dog demon sergeants stared up in shock. "Your bro-brother sir?"

"Yes. Now out with the both of you before I kill you both." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes sir."

"Hai."

The two demons were just passing Inuyasha's unmoving frame, when the young half-demon began stirring. Staring down at him, the two demons felt a deep hatred, and then walked off. Moments after they left, Inuyasha woke and slowly stood up. Looking around, he saw Sesshomaru and began walking over toward him. Sesshomaru eyed his brother and took note of the bruises and cuts that enveloped his miniscule body.

"Why did you punch me like that?" Inuyasha spoke furiously.

"Because, you nearly destroyed my door." Sesshomaru replied in the same cold tone as he did with the demons. Inuyasha frowned. He was too young to completely understand what exactly happened.

"Sesshomaru? Why did they attack me?"

"They do not enjoy your presence here."

"Why?"

"They just don't, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was ready for this to be over, even though he gave no clue to his hidden emotions.

"Do I have to leave?"

"Do you want to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! I really like it here." Inuyasha didn't want to go; he would be chased by those wolves and other demons again. Inwardly he frowned. _The same thing is happening here too, though. Am I just burdening my brother by staying?_

"Sesshomaru, do you want me to stay?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What s with all of these questions?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Just asking."

"Fine then. I do not care. Any where you go, humans and demons will treat you the same way. Even here." Sesshomaru putted bluntly. He saw no reason to butter the child up and give me hope of a happy life. This would probably be the best treatment he would get as a half-demon.

"Oh." Inuyasha struggled to understand his brother's feelings. "I'm going to my room now."

"Fine." Inuyasha opened his door and entered his room. Then he did something Sesshomaru didn't expect; he locked his door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Sesshomaru stood there, he wondered why Inuyasha would lock his door when normally he wouldn't. In fact, Sesshomaru had never seen Inuyasha lock his door, seeming as the type of person who would rush out the second he woke up. Ah well, what did he care? His brother could die, and he, Sesshomaru would not bat an eyelash. Then Sesshomaru back down to finish up the meetings, unfortunately.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke to a quiet floor. Inuyasha wasn't running about yet. Did that mean that he woke up early today? Or was that half-breed just still asleep. _I should send him to the training school so he's busy in the morning_. Thought Sesshomaru. Leaving his room, Sesshomaru was surprised to see Inuyasha's door still locked from the day before, however he shrugged and went down for breakfast.

Later that evening, Sesshomaru _still_ had not heard a word from Inuyasha. _Isn't he too hyper to stay in his room a whole day, without making any noise?_ Sesshomaru pondered. _Whatever. I don't care what happens to the brat._ But as Sesshomaru went to his room to sleep, Inuyasha still had not shown his face.

The next morning (again) rumors started. Everyone had seen the boy, and by now everyone now knew that he was Sesshomaru's brother. Rumors were stating that maybe Sesshomaru had finally killed that half-breed, even if it was his brother. Others were saying that maybe the half-breed had been so traumatized that he had run away.

Sesshomaru was sick of all the rumors, even if he didn't show it, and was annoyed with Inuyasha for apparently having the stamina and patience to sit two whole in a room by himself without uttering a sound. _Later tonight, I will go into his room and see what is wrong. This is ridiculous!_

Later that night, Sesshomaru stood in front of his brother's door, ready to break it down. However, first he knocked. No reply.

"Inuyasha, open this door right now." Sesshomaru stated in his emotionless voice.

Silence.

"Inuyasha!"

Silence

"I'm breaking the door down!" Sesshomaru finally lost his patience and did exactly that. With his claws of course; why body slam it if he didn't have to? When the dust cleared Sesshomaru looked around the room.

After Inuyasha told Sesshomaru he was going to bed, Inuyasha locked his door. In his head, he was still speculating on what Sesshomaru had said to him.

"_Fine then. I do not care. Any where you go, humans and demons will treat you the same way. Even here."_

Sesshomaru's voice kept replying itself over and over and over and over and over and over again. Sighing, Inuyasha thought up different meanings to what his brother said.

_Damn it! If only Sesshomaru didn't talk in riddles!_ Inuyasha scowled at the ceiling and continued to ponder. "He could mean that even if I went to nicest village, people would still treat me like a gross bug. Or he could have implied that I shouldn't stay here because the demons will kill me unless he tells them not to." He sighed again. _The last one is probably it._ "Sesshomaru must not want me here either. Maybe I should leave."

Inuyasha spent a long while debating the matter. The room had no way to tell time, so he had no idea how long he sat speculating. All he knew was that he was hungry, but dared not to go get any food. _Alright! I have made my decision!_ "I am going to leave." Inuyasha declared to no one. _I should start packing._

Unknown to Inuyasha, by the time he decided it had already been thirty-three hours since he left the room.

While packing, Inuyasha would take stuff out and put stuff back in a little cloth he would tie up and make as a bag. At last he was ready to go. Opening his window, he got to jump out when he heard a voice.

"Inuyasha, open this door." The voice was emotionless so Inuyasha knew it was Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha said nothing, but waited.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru sounded annoyed.

Still Inuyasha refused to say a word.

"I'm breaking the door down." With that, Inuyasha panicked. _Oh shit! I've gotta go now!_ As soon as Inuyasha heard a crash and saw the dust, he was already running.

Sesshomaru entered the room and looked around. _Inuyasha is not here?_ Sesshomaru glanced at the window, saw it was open, and peeked outside. He saw Inuyasha running and was surprised that he left now, more than forty-eight hours later.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to bring him back or not. He had never really liked the boy, and life around here would be peaceful without him. Plus, all the demons would quit bugging him, if Sesshomaru played the right cards.

Leaping out of the window, Sesshomaru gave chase to his younger brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha kept running. He would not stop because the demons would catch him. Inuyasha sensed a demonic presence coming closer with every step he took. Then he heard the alarms go off in the mansion. Pretty soon, little Inuyasha was surrounded by hundreds of dog demons, who were confused at why the alarms were going off. Grumbling and curses could be heard all along the crowd. Inuyasha kept slipping through the demons in order to find a way out of the magnitude of demons surrounding him. Panic ebbed at his mind as his _brilliant_ plan had been wasted.

On top of that, that presence kept coming closer, as if the owner knew where Inuyasha was exactly in the crowd. Onward Inuyasha pushed, determined to leave the estate where is brother did not want him.

Sesshomaru kept following Inuyasha, through his half-demon scent. Even though there was a crowd, Sesshomaru was able to keep a distance where he could catch up with Inuyasha in a second _if_ he wanted to. Which he didn't, yet.

"Demons of the Western Land who live in this estate! Over here!" Sesshomaru kept running, but his running looked more like walking. "Many of you have been wondering about my brother, the half-demon, Inuyasha." More mummers and whispered conversations were heard throughout the audience, but each paid attention to what their lord was saying. "Due to an argument with me, which he lost, Inuyasha is now leaving this estate forever. If he comes back, whether an accident or on purpose, any demon here may obliterate him. Watch as he flees in sheer cowardice." Sesshomaru finished. _Ok, all good_.

Inuyasha could not believe he had heard his brother say that. _He must really hate me a lot_. Inuyasha thought sadly. His misery turned into rage, when Inuyasha realized what Sesshomaru had said last. "_Watch as he flees in sheer cowardice_."

Inuyasha became angry. He knew his brother apparently hated him with a passion, but that went to far. Inuyasha didn't care that he was small, or that he would be killed if he came back to the mansion, all that mattered to him was that Sesshomaru would pay.

Stopping in his tracks, Inuyasha turned around and ran straight back toward Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't that much of an idiot; he used the trees and other natural places as concealments until he found Sesshomaru.

Nearly everyone had left, witnessing the half-breed leave. There was no point in staying outside any longer than necessary. No one looked back and sensed the enraged approaching figure.

Sesshomaru thought that his plan went well. Inuyasha would never return to the mansion, in fear for his life. That is what a human would do now, wasn't it? And if he returned, he would just be killed by the citizens of the Western lands, his Sesshomaru's people. So warped up in his thoughts, Sesshomaru did not notice the small fist that punched with all its might in his left cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha stood there panting, a strange feeling pitted in his stomach after he hit his big brother. Sesshomaru stood there, a little dribble of blood dripping down his head from hitting the wall. He was more startled than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Inuyasha. You have returned." Composing himself quickly.

"Why the HELL did you say that?!! Do you really hate me that much?!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru looked at his brother before answering. Staring into his eyes, Sesshomaru found anger and betrayal etched there and surprisingly also a deep rage and sadness.

"I suppose I do." Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was saying that.

"WHY?!?!? What did I ever do to you?!" Inuyasha felt that his chest was on fire. More than ever, he just wanted to break down and cry, but he forced his tears to stay in.

Sesshomaru pondered the last question. _What did he ever do to me? I'm not sure, but since I met him, I've felt different. Maybe because I felt that I had to protect him? Then why do I feel like I want to _kill_ him so much?_

"I'm not sure, Inuyasha. Maybe it is because I hated that _my_ father cheated on my mother for your mother." _Either way, I still feel a deep hatred passion dwelling in me._

"Well, I HATE you too, Sesshomaru!" the little six year old half-demon half sobbed. "I'll get stronger and stronger and then beat you to a pulp and smash your bones to dust, then stick pins and needles in your face and feed you to a hungry troll! So THERE!" With that threat out, Inuyasha ran not away from Sesshomaru, but towards him. And began punching him. Sesshomaru did not like that and grabbed the little half-demon's hair and pulled him up.

Inuyasha's fear grew when his older brother pulled on his hair and lifted him. However, he refused to show any fear or pain, though he felt both quite clearly. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a blood red and he began beating little Inuyasha up. Punching him with one hand, then clawing at his chest, finally whipping him with his light whip and then throwing the almost lifeless body to the ground. Inuyasha hit the ground and his world went black. Sesshomaru wasn't done with him though. With Inuyasha on the ground, Sesshomaru kicked the poor half-breed's lifeless body around, until he got bored. Refusing to check if Inuyasha was alive or not, Sesshomaru picked up the body and threw it out of the mansion and into the forest. Before returning inside, Sesshomaru saw a few trees break down, meaning that the boy was either dead, or practically dead. Sesshomaru went up to his room and went immediately to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Travelers in the forest heard a few trees break and rushed to see what had caused it. There were two travelers; both were priestesses who cared for the land greatly. One was just a girl, around six or seven and the other was her mother.

"Mommy, what was that?" asked the girl.

"I'm not sure, Kikyo. That is why we are checking it out." The mother answered.

"Oh, ok!" Kikyo's mother loved Kikyo. She always asked questions and wanted to know the answers; an amazing girl and daughter.

The two kept traveling until they had almost reached their destination.

"Kikyo, stay back here, ok? I do not want you getting hurt."

"Ok." Kikyo wanted to come, but she listened to her mother. It was part of being a wonderful priestess, or so people told her. She sat down by the tree and waited.

Kikyo's mother knew that they were next to the Dog Demon residence. Hopefully, she would not get caught, but she did not want to risk it with Kikyo here. Silently, she drew her bow out and timidly walked where she saw the broken trunks. A sharp intake of breath was her response when she saw the answer.

A young demon was crushed between one of the trees and the ground. Kikyo's mother was not sure if he was alive, but she had to try. Using her miko (priest) powers, she was able to get the tree off of the demon's body. A quick study told her that this demon had suffered many hardships in the past few hours. There was blood everywhere on him and with severe bruising and deep cuts. His head had bean kicked so relentlessly, that there was a major indent in his skull. Kikyo's mom had given him up for dead, when she saw his body move slightly. _He was still _alive After all that this demon had been through and at such a young age, this demon was alive! Kikyo's mom had never seen or heard anything like this. Carefully, she picked him up and carried him to where her daughter waited.

"Mommy! You're back! Whose that? And why is there a lot of red stuff on him?" Kikyo was very intrigued by this new development.

"Kikyo hush. We have to go heal him. He's in a very critical condition."

"Ok,"

Together, the mother and daughter priestesses traveled back to a village along with a demon in their hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha awoke when voices were gently talking to one another. He did not know where he was and that scared him. Using his nose, he was able to determine that he was with humans, not demons before he passed out.

"The poor boy. He must be in a lot of pain." One of the humans said. "I wonder who tortured him like this." Another speculated. "Check his condition again and see if he will make it."

Inuyasha woke again. This time though, he would stay awake. Inuyasha tried opening his eyes. They hurt, a lot, but he did it. The white light of the sun nearly blinded him, and he wanted to cry out, but all that came out was a whimper. One of the humans noticed and stepped forward to close a window with a piece of cloth.

"He's awake." Soon the whole room was murmuring about it. Inuyasha tried to force himself to sit up. He tried and his body gave a scream of pain and he slumped back down. Inuyasha was terrified and started trembling from the pain and the fear he now felt. He remembered everything of how it happened; the cuts, bruises, and broken bones. One of the humans came over and sat ear Inuyasha.

"Hello. What is your name?" the lady said in a nice tone. Inuyasha was to traumatized to answer, so he just glared back. The lady sighed and beckoned for someone to come over. Inuyasha began to feel even more fear at this move than anything else. But for once, his mind would not come up with solutions. Suddenly, a young girl around his age materialized by his bed.

"Yes, mother?" Inuyasha was sure that that was the sweetest voice he had ever heard. Except for his mother.

"Try to get him to talk. He appears to be around your age." "Yes mother."

The girl sat down in the empty place where the other lady sat. "What's your name?" Still Inuyasha refused to answer. He just stared with big eyes filled with fear and pain.

Pretty soon, Inuyasha fell back asleep. The humans, who were all priestesses, sighed in resignation.

"I really want to know how he got those wounds" said one. "Oh, well. It will have to wait until he is ready." Said another.

"Kikyo, will you watch him until he wakes?"

"Yes, mother."

Inuyasha didn't know how long it was before he woke again. All he knew was that his body still radiated pain. _Uhhh…I can barely move. How am I going to escape this crazy place?_ Moving slowly, and grimacing after every second, Inuyasha finally sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he thought out loud in wonder. "This place is so…white." As Inuyasha glared around the room, his golden amber eyes fell onto a young girl, about his age, actually. She was staring out of the window lost in her own thoughts. Believing that her attention was completely occupied, Inuyasha tried to move off of the bed that he was on. Which didn't work out so well.

CRASH!!!!

Startled, Kikyo was pulled out of her daydream and her eyes wandered over to the floor, where the demon lay whimpering.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! We just finished healing you! Why would you go and hurt yourself even more?!" Kikyo was enraged at this stupid demon who decided to waste all of her mother's and her friends' hard work in saving his life. Inuyasha moved his head up slightly and winced.

"I am not crazy! You people are crazy! Why didn't you leave me alone?" Inuyasha demanded.

"So you could die?!"

"I don't care anymore." Kikyo stopped at the tone of his voice. She looked at his face more closely and saw only the cuts and bruises that still remained. Kikyo didn't see the remorse plastered into his soul that showed deep in his eyes.

"Well, you should care! Because my mommy spent a lot of time fixing you up!" _The nerve of him! Insulting my mommy and all of her hard work! Hmph! _Frustrated, Kikyo left the room, leaving Inuyasha all alone.

Inuyasha lay on the floor in a heap, in too much pain to even try and get back up. Even though he tried not to, Inuyasha began to cry, from losing his brother, new home, and his trust all in one single night.

"I don't want to stay in this village! I want to go back, but I can't! And I don't like this village; it's filled with humans." Inuyasha sniffed. "I'm so confused!"

After about half an hour, Inuyasha struggled to get up. It took him many tries, lots of pain, and lots of colorful language from his little mouth, but he finally succeeded. _Now to walk out of here!_ Inuyasha thought. And he began to take small, but sturdy steps that were more like shuffling his feet around than walking.

"I am NOT going to give up! That's just what that girl wants. And Sesshomaru." The last part of his sentence made Inuyasha glance down in anger and remorse.

"Sesshomaru, as soon as I get stronger, I WILL kill you! Just you wait and see!" Inuyasha considered this more of a vow than a statement and he nodded his head to show he meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Inuyasha considered immeasurable means of escape, but none seemed right in his mind. He would have walked right out of the room, if Kikyo had not placed some heavy object behind the door. Inuyasha was still too weak to break through it or move it aside. So he resorted to the ideas in his head. Which none seemed to work. _I could climb through the window. But I don't think I can lift myself just yet. The best thing I can do is wait. But I don't want to!" _He sighed and his ears dropped onto his head.

"I'll wait until I get better. Then I will escape and train until I can become stronger than Sesshomaru. That's a good plan." Slowly, Inuyasha went back into the bed and tried to sleep.

Kikyo spent the rest of the day fuming at the little dog demon. _Why should have we saved his miserable little life?! We _should_ have left him to die! _Kikyo sighed in frustration and continued pacing angrily. She had put a huge pot that had taken nearly all of her spiritual powers to help move. _I'd like to see him get out of that._ She thought laughing silently at the image.

"What are you doing Kikyo?" Kikyo turned and saw her mother standing a little ways off wearing a bemused expression on her face.

"I'm making sure this demon doesn't run off after all of your hard work!" Kikyo retorted.

"I see. Why is there a vase in the way of his exit?"

"So he doesn't escape."

"Why won't you let him?" her mother questioned.

"Because…because…you worked so hard to heal him. Why would you let him leave _now_, if only he could die?"

"That's his problem. We saved him from whatever it was that attacked him then. Now it is completely his choice whether he wants to live or die. Remember Kikyo, we do not meddle in a demon's life." Her mother advised.

"Fine. Can you help me move the vase then, mother?" Kikyo said. _I better stay on her good side. What do I care of that demon dies or not? _

"Of course, dear."

Together, mother and daughter moved that humongous vase away from the doorway. Kikyo's mother left and Kikyo sighed and followed her mother.

Inuyasha heard the object being moved from outside the doorway. _I could leave now. But then I can't live to kill Sesshomaru. Better wait a few hours. _

Sesshomaru sat in his room pondering about his younger brother.

"I wonder if he lived or not." Sesshomaru thought out loud. He shrugged and went back to his paper work. _Even if he did live, by some extraordinary miracle, he either will die by his wounds, or I'll kill him later._ _Still don't know why, but this Great Sesshomaru does NOT care._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Inuyasha was still stuck with that brat of a miko girl, Kikyo. He sighed heavily and scowled at the door, already knowing that she couldn't see him. _Geez, people sure don't like me at all, do they? First those wolves, then _HIM_ and finally this girl, no wench!_

Inuyasha sighed again. Just mentioning Sesshomaru did that to him. _I still don't get why he had to kick me out, literary. I didn't do anything to him, did I?_ The poor hanyou drew his knees up and buried his head within the folds of his red kimono. _Since there's nothing to do…might as well think up some plans to eradicate Sesshomaru._ Inuyasha spent the next few hours thinking, drawing in his head, and elaborating on his future plans. Unknowingly, he had begun to mutter them out loud.

"I need to find a big pot of pudding, one that Sesshomaru can't get out of, and then I need to obtain a banana, for no reason. And maybe chocolate cake too? I can't decide. So, I'll stick Sesshomaru in the pot of pudding and then give him the banana to live on for the rest of his life, while I eat the chocolate cake in front of him! HA! That's a perfect plan! I'm a genius!" whooped Inuyasha.

"That had to be the lamest, stupidest plan I have ever heard."

Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo at the doorway.

"Well, no one asked you! Stop being such a gloomy desolate creature!"

"At least I'm not an idiot!" retorted Kikyo.

"I am not an idiot! That plan is awesome! And I'll tell you how!"

"Oh really, how?"

"It's _vanilla_ pudding. No one can stand the might of VANILLA PUDDING!"

"You have officially completely lost your brains. Are you sure that when we found you, your brains hadn't leaked out of your ears?" Kikyo almost screamed.

"Well, I don't have to listen to you ruin everything! I'm leaving!" Inuyasha got off his temporary bed and walked out the door.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Kikyo finally cracked and chased after the little dog hanyou. Inuyasha saw her coming and smirked. Using his demonic speed, he appeared to run four times faster than Kikyo and was soon out of sight. Kikyo slowed and then finally stopped. Her mother would not approve of what she was doing right now. "Next time we meet, dog hanyou, you won't be so lucky." She hissed.

Inuyasha continued running, even though he knew he had long lost Kikyo. _Finally, I'm free! Those humans were getting to me. _Inuyasha slowed down now, but continued to move. _Even though I escaped humans, I'm still in danger from other demons. Grr… I _hate_ being a hanyou. _

After another few minutes had passed, Inuyasha stopped and looked for someplace to sleep for the night. Finally, he found a tree high and tranquil enough for his little demands. By the time nightfall came around, Inuyasha was sleeping however not soundly or peacefully. He kept dreaming about his brother and the recent events, with added drama.

"no… Sesshomaru, don't feed me to the vicious three headed ugly purple spotted four legs, eight tailed, bad breath, kitten! I'm to young to be beaten by piñatas! I'm SORRY, two-tailed cat piñata! I'll never hit you with a baseball bat ever again!" on and one his little rantings went until a sound woke him up from his fretful sleep. The sound of a pack of demons; wolf demons.

Koga had sniffed the air multiple times now.

"That's the dog hanyou alright! Yay, we're back on his trail!" Koga shouted merrily.

"Um, boss. You know we have been telling you this for the past three hours, right? Ginta said.

"Did you say something Hakkaku? Koga demanded.

"I'm not Hakkaku, I'm Ginta!" said Ginta. "And I'm Hakkaku!" said Hakkaku.

"Whatever, I don't care. Let's just get that half-demon. Since he eluded us last time!" Koga declared. **(A/N: I know my first A/N. Anyways, I like having Koga stupid. It adds to the story.)**

Inuyasha kept perfectly still. Now he was in good condition, and he acquired a little bit of training from Sesshomaru, just a little bit, but it should be enough to escape from the wolf demons, right?

"That little brat must be sleeping, I mean he's little." Hakkaku said.

"So let him sleep, it's easier to catch him then." Koga said.

"Lullaby and good night! Stay asleep little hanyou!

Close your eyes, and don't move,

And everything will be alright!" Ginta began to sing. He took in a breath for another verse,

"Shut up, you can't sing." Koga snarled holding his ears. So was Hakkaku.

"But, its to make sure he stays asleep." Ginta protested.

"Say that after we kill-"Koga began but was interrupted by a crashing noise that landed right in front of them.

Inuyasha had stayed perfectly still while the demons were talking and was just about to try and sneak away when one of the wolves began to sing.

"Lullaby and good night! Stay asleep little hanyou!" Inuyasha covered ears protectively and bit back a groan of dismay. His ears were in agony! Someone make that wolf shut up, please! Some the song still steeped into Inuyasha's acute ears and Inuyasha had to lie down or risk falling. He tried to lie on his branch while keeping his ears covered, but- SLIP! CRASH! Inuyasha found himself laying on the ground floor twitching from the atrocious voice, while the wolf demons looked down at him in shock.

**A/N: About that earlier comment, yea, Koga is probably going to stay stupid. Just for my pleasure. evil laugh I'd also like to thank nased0 for being my first reviewer! Thanks nased0! Just for reference, I don't care about getting reviews, but I wouldn't mind them. Just to see how good my first fanfic is. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Last Time: Inuyasha found himself laying on the ground floor twitching from the atrocious voice, while the wolf demons looked down at him in shock._

_Now:_

Inuyasha glanced up at the faces of the wolf demons that by now had surrounded him, his hands still holding his ears. _DAMNIT! _Slowly, the faces of Ginta and Hakkaku were easing up into smirks, while Koga………..still stared down in shock.

"Um… hi?" Inuyasha grinned slightly removing his hands from his ears.

"Hi there little half-breed."

"What's up lil' hanyou?" Ginta and Hakkaku grinned wolfish-y as the stared at their now fallen prey. All looked at Koga, waiting for him to say something.

"…"

"Ok, he's now officially a baka!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Hey, you can't say that to our leader." Hakkaku protested.

"Yea, he might hear you then kill you!" Ginta whispered fervently.

Inuyasha stared at the wolf demons. "Are you all stupid?" Ginta and Hakkaku gasped. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Koga heard.

"Did you call me and my men something, mutt-hanyou?" Koga snarled. Inuyasha looked at him with a bored face, when actually he was scared out of his mind.

"Uh…there's a….three horned unicorn with hot pink polka dots!" thinking as fast as the little six-year old mind could, Inuyasha came up with the perfect excuse, he hoped.

"Yea, right." Ginta chuckled. "As if we're gonna believe that." Hakkaku grinned. "The wolf demon tribe is a hell lot smarter than any other tribe." They both said. Again, everyone looked at Koga.

"OMG!! Where? I wanna see it! I wanna see the ten legged orange spotted dinosaur!"

As everyone stared at Koga, Inuyasha started to edge away. Soon he was running, with Ginta and Hakkaku chasing after him, and Koga apparently looking for a dinosaur. Inuyasha ran into a cave where it was way to dark to even see his own hand, if he bothered trying to see his own hand.

"Get back here hanyou!"

"You can't run forever! Just give up!"

"Never! I never give up!"

"Dinosaur where are you!?"

"Ouch Damnit! I ran into a wall!"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Hey, where are we?"

"Hanyou, give me back my dinosaur!"

"…what dinosaur?"

"My ten legged orange spotted dinosaur!"

"oh."

"Why is there blood in the air?"

"Hakkaku is that you?"

"Cause I ran into a wall."

"Koga, if you smell us out of here, I'll give you your dinosaur."

"YES!!DINOSAUR!!!WOOT!!WOOT!!WOOTWOOTWOOT!!!!"

"…" "…" "…" in a distance, the hanyou and two wolves could hear crickets chirping.

"Let's just go boss."

"Yeah."

"This way!"

_Smash! Crash! Bash! Tash! Lash! BuBash! _**(A/N: like my rhyming words? Hehe)**

The group finally got outside in the sunshine that was receding fast. Koga had just smashed through the walls of the cave, to lazy to actually walk around. His hand was starting to bruise. Inuyasha had rocks and debris from walking behind Koga, plus his face was slightly bloody from where he had bashed into the wall. Ginta and Hakkaku were covered in rock, mud, stones, pebbles, and chicken feathers from being right behind Koga.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you guys, but I gotta go now." Inuyasha grimaced and began walking away.

"WAIT!" Hakkaku shouted. "You can't leave yet, we still gotta obliterate you!" Ginta screamed.

"I want my DINOSAUR!" you know it, Koga cried.

"It's…over there. Hidden in a clump of bushes." Inuyasha lied.

"Alright men! To the bushes that hold my dinosaur captive!" Koga ran pulling Ginta and Hakkaku in tow.

"BYE!" Inuyasha shouted gleefully running off before they discovered he was lying. "Well, that was fun, slightly, but now what? I got no where to go and I have no food to eat. Might as well learn how to hunt." Inuyasha spoke softly to himself.

An hour later, Inuyasha caught a rabbit in the forest and attempted to cook it.

"ARG! How the hell do you boil water?!" I put sticks there, but nothing's happening!" Inuyasha screamed into the crescent moon filled sky. He sighed. "I'll just go hungry tonight, then and see what I can do in the morning." Inuyasha was slightly worried though. The fire would have been a source of warmth that his robe could provide only so much. Wrapping his robe around him in a deserted tree, Inuyasha fell asleep pretty quickly. So exhausted was he, that he did not notice the voices wavering up from pack of human hunters slowly making their way towards him, having heard Inuyasha bellow into the sky.

"Come on men, it's over here. This is where the sound came from." Inuyasha stirred a little bit, to snuggle into his robe more.

"Look! Something red is up on that tree!" "Quick! Use the grappling hook to pull him down. Then we'll catch him in the demon net." "Quickly men, we don't have all night!"

Inuyasha woke as something grabbed his robe, pulling him off his makeshift bed for the night. Before he had a chance to shout, let alone speak, Inuyasha was in a net that quickly closed above him. Startled, confused, but most of all pissed, Inuyasha tried slashing the net open with his claws.

"This is a demon net. All demonic attacks will have no effect on this lattice." A voice above chuckled. Inuyasha looked up, feeling somewhat terrified at the way his day had been going, Although he kept his face from showing his fear. About twenty human males were around him, all holding different weapons.

"Look, he's just a child demon." "What should we do?" "I say we still eliminate it! Isn't that our jobs? To destroy demons?" one man proclaimed. "Let's take him back to the village. The headman will know what to do." "WHAT?! He could murder us in our sleep!" another voice was heard. "He's in a demonic net, baka. He can't get out!" A murmur of agreement was sounded. "Let's camp here for tonight and make way tomorrow."

"Hai." Was heard throughout the entire camp. The man holding the net through Inuyasha into a corner which bounded off the ground and hit a tree. Hard. Inuyasha winced slightly internally as he felt his back shred through the tree and finally stop when his new home hit a rock. He couldn't help it.

Inuyasha whimpered.

"Did any of you hear that?" a man said.

"Yea, I think it came from our demon friend over there." "Bankotsu, go check it out." A voice commanded. (**A.N: No, it's not the same Bankotsu from the show or magna. I just needed a name.)** Bankotsu walked over to where the demon lay, huddled in his cage, slightly trembling.

"Are you alright?" Bankotsu called trying to refrain from sounding gruff, but it didn't work. Inuyasha refused to look up. Bankotsu grew angry; he despised people and demons that ignored him. Roughly, Bankotsu grabbed the demon child's chin from through the holes in the net and forced him to look up at him.

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

I trembled as I heard the man come closer. I couldn't help it. I was hungry, tired, cold, and back hurt from hitting the tree and boulder.

"Are you alright?" he called sounding, well, sounding like he hated me. Nothing new. I didn't look up, instead keeping my head low forcing my tears back in my ears, which did work, slightly, but it vanquish the tracks it had made on my dirt ridden bruised face. Suddenly, the man grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. To shocked to even change my expression, I settled for the void, empty, hopeless feeling on my face that I had been wearing for a few hours. He didn't say anything, but I noticed his eyes widening at the sight of my pitiful expression or even my existence.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Bankotsu felt shock as he lifted the child's face. Bruises all over face were slightly covered by recent tear tracks. However, that wasn't the worst of it. The child's eyes were empty of any happy, filling emotion. They were, in a way, just empty wells slightly filled with pain and agony. _This child has been through a lot of hardships to look like this._ _I have never seen a child, or even any human or demon look so dead while still alive. _Bankotsu thought. Inuyasha just stared back, not changing his emotion or facial features. Carefully, Bankotsu let his head back down, not wanting to cause any more injuries whether physically or mentally to child right now. Inuyasha crumpled up in a little ball, as if trying to make himself as small as possible. Inuyasha couldn't even think of any plans that had usually kept his mind busy. Bankotsu walked away from Inuyasha leaving the hanyou miserable and alone. Not that being with a group of demon hunters was any better. Inuyasha sighed softly and resigned himself that he might die soon, whenever they got to the village. _It's really cold out here tonight. I wonder why. _He huddled in his robe even more, trying to draw out warmth from the fire-rat robe his mother gave him.

**A.N: I know this chapter was really long, plus delightful, then miserable. I'm evil I know…lol. Anyways, no one question Koga's authority to be stupid. He does not find his ten legged orange spotted dinosaur, but he does catch an orange lizard, so he's happy. Remember, I don't need reviews except to tell me how to make it better. Screw the whole **_**I need twenty reviews from different readers if you want a chapter.**_** Its lame. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Inuyasha was really, really cold. As much as he snuggled into his robe, he was still cold and he was shaking, trembling, whatever it was called. He just wanted his mother, she could make him warm and cease the pains in his body. Every bone in him felt as if it was being stabbed with a very sharp knife in every spot on his miniscule, over and over again. Every few hours, one of the humans would check on him, but they would always stay a certain distance, unable to see the pain he was in. The man who first came didn't come anymore, it was all of the other humans, one at a time.

Inuyasha thrashed. His body hurt, he was cold, and hungry and he hadn't slept because of the pain. He groaned softly, trying to ignore the pain and refusing to show his pain to the humans.

By the campfire the demon hunters were having a discussion.

"Men, did you all clean the weapons used on the demon?" Heads nodded except for the man who used the grappling hook. He raised his hand to speak. "Sir, I have discovered a numerous amount of poison on the hook. It was not the instant killing poison though."

Silence met his words as all of the heads turned to the demon still in the net. He was close enough to notice that he was still there, but far enough to witness any sudden movements.

Without a sound Bankotsu got up and went to check on the little demon. Unlike the others though, he went nearly right up to the net.

"He's thrashing about as if he's in pain! And he's running a fever!" Bankotsu called from over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we just let him die? It is what we do." One of the men shouted back. "You baka! We already sent a letter to the headman about that demon! I believe he does want to see a demon child, seeing that we have never caught one before!" this statement shut the other man up.

"Where can we cure him?" Bankotsu yelled. "Let's just hurry to the village." The leader of the demon hunters replied.

"Hai."

Picking up Inuyasha, while still in the net of course, Bankotsu sprinted back to the group and everyone left pretty quick.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was filled with pain. Everything hurt and everything was extremely cold. He felt himself being picked up and then the sensation of running. After that, his body only focused on relieving the pain, so Inuyasha had no idea what happened next.

The village healer had placed the young demon on a cot and was attempting to lower the fever. If anything, he was getting hotter, almost to the point where his heat could be felt radiating off of his body across the room. The healer frowned; she had never had a patient this hot, or this sick before. She didn't know what to do.

**Flashback**:

Bankotsu had rushed in the healer's hut carrying a red parcel that trembled slightly.

"Can you heal him? He's been poisoned." Bankotsu gasped for air.

"I can try."

"Please do. He's a demon which our headman has been waiting to see for a really long time." The healer pulled back the red robe and saw the demon's face and small cut on his leg where it looked as if a hook had hit him.

"Oh boy." She bit her lip. She already knew he was going to be hard to heal, from all of the heat and deep red flush on his checks. Bankotsu left, giving space to work with on the demon child. :

**End of Flashback**

She had tried to remove the poison, but it was almost invisible to her touch. The healer had given up most hope.

Sesshomaru was sick of the court at the moment, so he made up some excuse about being needed somewhere far. All he got were looks of disbelief. He snarled and said he had received a letter demanding his immediate arrival at the Eastern Lands. Instantaneously, all of the demons spoke at once saying that if he had to go, Sesshomaru-sama should bring along a trusty companion. Seething, but hiding his true feelings, Sesshomaru proclaimed that he would bring along Jaken, a toad demon servant. Everyone settled down afterwards and Sesshomaru left. Typically, Sesshomaru brought Jaken, then told him to go on vacation, until Sesshomaru came back. Jaken took that as _leave and don't come back until I say so!_ Bowing deeply with farewells on Jaken's lips, Sesshomaru finally left, alone, like _he_ wanted to. Sighing deeply, Sesshomaru walked along the forest, his thoughts turning to ignorant hanyou. _I wonder if he is still alive. If he is, I might go after him to see if he had trained at all in the past week. If he's not, I don't care._ Sesshomaru continued walking until a familiar stench reached his nose. _Inuyasha_. Sniffing again, Sesshomaru concluded that Inuyasha was in a demon hunters' village, of all the places to land up! And he was extremely sick. Sesshomaru could smell heat pouring off of his small body, even though he was not anywhere near him. _Demon hunters, huh? I should train right now._ Sesshomaru shrugged and found his way to the demon hunters' village. He slightly grinned, anticipating the_training_ he was going to do. Being cooped up at court meant less training, which Sesshomaru loved, if he could love, doing.

"Pathetic village." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. In approximately one minute and twelve seconds, Sesshomaru had obliterated the entire village except for one man.

"What do you want, demon?" Bankotsu spat at Sesshomaru. "Are you here to take your little demon friend?" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"First, I wanted to train. Secondly, I hardly give a damn about _my little demon friend._"

Bankotsu fell silent, the sight of all of his comrades and neighbors filled his mind and refused to leave. Slowly, Bankotsu fell to his knees and Sesshomaru effortlessly sliced, and Bankotsu's head slowly rolled to a stop in patch of grass. Sesshomaru glided over to one of the intact huts, way out in the back. Too lazy to open the door, he sliced it open.

The first thing he noticed was that the lady inside was a healer, and she healing a young child, from the size, covered in a red robe. The child would thrash about and Sesshomaru could feel the waves of heat emitting from him before stepping into the hut.

Inuyasha.

"Please, sir. Are you here to help him?" a timid voice shot out of the silence. "Why would you assume such a thing?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Well, because you look as if both of you are related." The nurse replied. She knew that this individual standing before her was a demon, and that he had slaughtered all of her people for the young demon child.

Sesshomaru didn't want to help Inuyasha. _Come on, he is your little brother._ A voice urged him slightly. The nurse stared at him with tired, yet slightly hopeful eyes. "I don't want to loose a patient." She explained. Sesshomaru sighed; if this stranger would risk her life to heal Inuyasha, then he should at least try, or just seem like trying.

Slowly walking over to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could almost see heat waves radiating off of the poor hanyou. His skin was flushed, almost to the point where Inuyasha's skin resembled a tomato. And every so often, Inuyasha would move, grimacing in great pain, obviously.

"How was he poisoned?" Sesshomaru finally asked. "From a cut on his leg. A hook used to grab him was swabbed in poison and it scraped against his skin." the nurse replied. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly._Of all the things to get poisoned by. _"Alright. But you should leave for about twenty minutes."

"Hai." Said the healer, and left the hut.

Sesshomaru raised the fire, making it hotter and causing his younger half brother to thrash about even more. Inuyasha attempted to groan, but swelling in his throat made it impossible to emit even the smallest sounds. As Sesshomaru looked upon Inuyasha, he couldn't help but feel distaste at the pathetically weak hanyou.

"What kind of poison was this anyways? It could be useful." Sesshomaru glanced around the room as if hoping to find it. He shook his head. Finding the cut on Inuyasha's leg, Sesshomaru entered some of his own poison, in a half-hearted effort to push the other poison aside of the main circulatory system. Inuyasha took deep breaths, some sounding extremely raspy as he struggled to keep oxygen in his lungs.

The fire grew hotter and it began to slightly sweat out some of Inuyasha's fever. The dog demon's poison was slightly helping, although not enough since Sesshomaru had not put a whole bunch in. Frowning slightly, Sesshomaru put more poison in Inuyasha's system.

For almost an hour Sesshomaru put poison in Inuyasha. It was enough to drive the mysterious poison in recessive form and Sesshomaru's poison gradually dominated Inuyasha's system enough to help the hanyou breathe easier.

The nurse came back in at this point. Watching as Sesshomaru slowly healed Inuyasha, she noticed that no matter how much Sesshomaru had been trying to deny his feelings for this young demon, he still did love him, in a brotherly way. Why else would he have spent nearly two hours healing him.

"That's enough for you." The healer proclaimed. Sesshomaru looked up, his gaze still as cold as ever.

"What do you mean?"

"I can heal him now." The healer reassured.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru got up and stood in a corner to watch what she did next.

**A.N: I don't know why, but I love making Inuyasha suffer! Its quite entertaining. Anyways, I couldn't let him die, so Sesshomaru was my only way (that I thought of) that would work. See you next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A.N: This takes place a few hours after Sesshomaru stopped helping.**

The healer sat back on her heels and inspected her newly recovered patient. The older demon was still just standing in the corner and she had no idea if he was even awake, or if he was sleeping with his eyes open.

"Are you done?" the cold, emotionless voice made her turn her neck too fast, and it cracked.

"Yes." She responded, rubbing her neck.

"Good. We'll leave now." Sesshomaru gracefully picked up Inuyasha and headed out the door.

"Wait, before you go. What's your name?" the nurse asked. Sesshomaru hesitated only a second before responding. "Sesshomaru." And with that, he and the little demon were gone.

Inuyasha felt as though his bones had been forced out of his body, stuck in a volcano, and then painfully put back together while still hot. In short, he _hurt_. Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked a few times, forcing the glare of the midday sun to simmer down in a comfortable manner. Biting back a groan, Inuyasha moved for the first time noting where he was. _I'm back in a forest? Last I remember was me in a tree._ Moving slowly trying to minimize the pain as much as possible, Inuyasha distinguished a campsite, with the smell of a dog demon, Sesshomaru. He was more surprised than fearful and just looked around to see where Sesshomaru was.

"So you're awake." A voice interrupted the silence. Inuyasha didn't even turn his head to reply, he just answered back with a "yes."

"Alright then." And with that, Sesshomaru ended the conversation, on his terms of course. He would find out what happened to the hanyou later.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru glanced at his younger half-brother with a face of slight distaste. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was fake or not. "What?"

"Arigato." Sesshomaru was shocked. That was the last thing he had expected to hear out of the little hanyou's mouth. _He's thanking me? For what?_ "Why are you thanking me?"

"You want me to bend down on one knee and beg forgiveness from my awesome older brother who just for chance happened to be where I was, in trouble?" Inuyasha retorted slight sarcasm dripping from the words.

"Whatever." Was Sesshomaru's reply. "I still do not understand why." _Inuyasha couldn't know about me injecting more poison into him, could he? I hope not_.

"Because you saved me." Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru just looked on with no emotion. Inuyasha suppressed a sigh. "I know it was you who saved me because of the fact that you are here and I am with you." Inuyasha looked at him with his wide, beautiful amber eyes.

"What exactly happened, half-breed?" Sesshomaru inquired, refusing to use the hanyou's name. Inuyasha let it slide, just for this time, though.

"I was sleeping in a tree and the next thing I knew, a hook had snagged me and pulled me down into a net. I was with a bunch of humans, who threw me against a tree which broke and then I hit a rock and that hurt." Inuyasha was getting his old voice back. _Pity me_ Sesshomaru thought. "After that, it gets slightly blurry, and all I really remember is pain, being carried, and being placed in a volcano with you next me." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows up, slightly. _So the hanyou remembers I was there. Pity me more._ Inuyasha apparently finished with his tale, sat back down against a tree and closed his eyes. He was still tired and apparently still emitting the poison from his body.

Sesshomaru just stood where he was. _I should probably train him. Just really quick. Just so he can be ensured to survive on his own until he is ready to fight me._

When Inuyasha woke again, it was night and a fire was burning. _How do you do that?_ Inuyasha thought enviously. "Sesshomaru, how do you light a fire?" Inuyasha questioned. "Rub two sticks together." Sesshomaru replied, struggling to regain his emotionless composure. "Inuyasha, starting tomorrow, I will train you. Only to a certain degree though. Then you must train yourself, while I go back. You can never visit me. When I decide the time is right, we will fight, and I will observe how much stronger you have improved on your own." Throughout his long speech, Inuyasha listened but his mind blocked after hearing-

"Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru glared at him. "You are half-demon. You must become solitary. Never rely on anyone. Understand?" Inuyasha nodded sadly. He knew what would happen when _training_ finished. _I should learn quick and let him leave. The more he stays, the more he will probably hate me._ Inuyasha thought depressed.

Epilogue

Inuyasha had been on his own for a while now. It had been almost a year since Sesshomaru had left him. The demons he attacked were no problem, well most weren't, and he had two new attacks. _Iron Reaper Soul Stealer _and _Blades of Blood_. The blades of blood he had learned on his own, while the first attack was taught by his older brother. Inuyasha would grow up, then he would fight his brother. Whenever he thought about that though, Inuyasha would get the strangest feeling to beat his brother to a pulp and smash his bones to dust, then stick pins and needles in Sesshomaru's face and feed him to a hungry troll. Then Inuyasha would snicker quietly and continue with whatever he was doing, just to ensure his survival.

**A.N: Yay! Story finished! Don't complain to me, I couldn't think of any more ways to make Inuyasha suffer, so I ended the story. If you're worried, don't worry I will be writing more stories mostly about Inuyasha's childhood. It's so much fun! Lol! Catch you later! )**


End file.
